Simple Curiosidad
by banana-goggles
Summary: Porque todo tiene un motivo. El de Fudou Akio era simple curiosidad. PRECUELA JUVENILE


_heee aquii otro fic, SUPER crack. x3 ojalá les guste~ _

Para ti todo comienza a partir de la causalidad, por lo tanto no te sorprende que de una cosa hayas pasado a otra; desde la primera gota de leche materna, que luego te lleva a consumir leche vacuna también a mezclarla con chocolate o adicionarla al café. Dónde pruebas tu primera gota de cafeína que , en tu caso, es de tu agrado y al poco tiempo comienzas a consumirla como algo que te daba energías; dejando de lado el nutritivo adicionado, bebiéndolo solo. Descubriste que la cafeína es solo un componente y podía estar contenido en otras bebidas, fue entonces que bebiste tu primer energizante, luego de un corto período bebiéndolos te enteraste que se podían mezclar con Vodka. Pero, ¿qué era el vodka? Era algo que nunca te había llamado la atención, sin embargo al enterarte de lo que era y cómo se bebía decidiste probarlo por mera curiosidad. Y simplemente sucedió, en una fiesta de pandilleros, la primera gota de alcohol entró en tu cuerpo a causa de que uno de ellos te retó ferozmente, diciendo que no soportarías ni tres copas y que, si ganabas, a cambio te daría una buena cantidad de dinero, a lo cual no te rehusaste a pesar de que fue difícil para tí, ya que la sensación de quemazón en tu garganta era algo que ninguna cosa te había hecho experimentar, sin embargo, te rendiste ante ella, como lo has hecho a pocas cosas en tu vida y bebiste una y otra vez; hasta que descubriste que, pasados los dos vasos, teniendo tan poca edad, era un record que solo estuvieras mareado y no hayas vomitado aún…Era un record, hasta que lo rompiste y devolviste todo lo que habías comido por una semana entera.

Fue entonces que tu gusto por el alcohol cambió a otro tipo, si antes no te parecía tan atrayente, ahora muchísimo menos, pero desde aquel absurdo que hiciste en esa fiesta te juraste a ti mismo tener una resistencia de hierro ante la bebida, poniendo en ridículo a la bebida espirituosa que "se burló de ti" en primera instancia y luego al retrasado mental que, con solo doce años, te había hecho llegar al estado de ebriedad. Comenzaste a ser un bebedor fuerte, al poco tiempo, descubriste los secretos de la resistencia y que, si bien todo en su parte era mental, muchas cosas tenían que ver con cada cuanto bebías y en qué períodos; de la mano del alcohol, también llegó otro vicio más, los cigarrillos, ahora te sentías todo un hombre…¡Vaya idiota!.

Y allí estabas, dos años después, rozando los catorce años, en un local lleno de celebridades y conocidos tuyos de viejos tiempos. Era tan común para ti transitar esas clandestinas fiestas en las que encontrabas todo lo que buscabas, o mejor dicho, todo lo que un pendejo de tu edad pudiese buscar; alcohol, mujeres, música. A tu alrededor había gente de todas las edades, pero intuías que eras el único criajo de tu edad, aún no te imaginabas que tan distinta sería esa noche para ti.

Todo había comenzado cuando pediste un trago en la barra, no alcanzaste ni a bajar un cuarto de este, porque sabía tan mal que lo escupiste apenas toco tus labios, compraste una lata de cerveza rezongando, ya que realmente esa noche querías estar ebrio. ¿Razones? Era mucho más fácil cogerte a una mujer en ese estado, por alguna razón, los cigarrillos sabían mejor estando ebrio y te aumentaban el mareo, logrando un sentimiento de "no me importa nada" que realmente te resultaba fantástico.

Mientras te dedicabas a sentarte en un sillón y a observar a distintas mujeres pasar, seleccionando tu víctima, un extraño olor llegó a tu nariz, era un humo dulce, pero al mismo tiempo amargo, más bien, era como oler pasto dulce, una combinación un poco extraña, pero que, seguramente, le atinaba al aroma. Diste la vuelta y te topaste con un joven de unos aparentes dieciocho años, cuya cara ya se te ha olvidado, viste que este joven lucía algo eufórico y se reía por todo; comportándose de una manera extraña, te sentiste sonreír, debido a que estabas seguro que aquel comportamiento de retardado tenía que ver con el cigarrillo que sostenía el joven con dos de sus dedos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo te acercaste al joven, el cual te miró medio ido cuando llamaste su atención; le preguntaste qué era lo que estaba fumando y, sin responderte, te dio de su cigarrillo, el cual ya estaba casi apagado, por lo cual lo volvió a prender, dando una pitada él primero para luego convidarte, aceptaste gustoso, sosteniéndolo con tu índice y el dedo gordo, dándole una profunda calada que logró hacerte sentir demasiado el gusto, por lo que casi escupes el humo, pero como realmente no podías darte el lujo de quedar como un imbécil, dejaste que este pasase por tu garganta. El chico te hizo un lugar mientras terminaba el cigarrillo y sacaba otro de su pantalón, como no habías sentido nada, volviste a dar otra profunda calada, otra, otra y otra más. Cuando menos te diste cuenta te invadió una sensación de pesadez en tus extremidades, todo giraba y al mismo tiempo nada lo hacía. Tus ojos pesados se encontraron con una sonriente baldosa, que en realidad no sonreía, pero para tus oídos ella se reía, por lo que también te reíste con ella. Podías pensar lo que quisieras, porque estabas bien consciente, solo que al mismo tiempo, te costaba hablar y el caminar se te hacía tan ligero que sentías como si volases.

Volviste a la barra y pediste alcohol, porque en ese estado realmente el sabor de las bebidas te importaba un reverendo pepino. Tenías un par de bebidas encima cuando realmente creíste que habías visto a alguien conocido, caminaste un poco para seguirlo y ahí lo viste, era nada más y nada menos que Yuuto Kido, vaya uno a saber que hacía un puritano de su calaña en aquel lugar; sin bacilar, lo tomaste de la muñeca y te lo llevaste de la fiesta, lo que te pareció curioso, incluso en ese estado de tal inconsciencia, es que ni siquiera te había gritado o forcejeado para soltarse, pero mucho no te importo, porque lo llevaste al Love Hotel más cercano y te lo follaste como si a la mañana siguiente fuera el mismo Apocalipsis.

Te levantaste con la intromisión de unos rayos de sol en la ventana, apenas abriste estos un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza te invadió, lo peor de todo es que tenías recuerdos hasta cierto punto, en el exacto momento que te llevaste de la mano a alguien que creías que era Kido Yuuto, se te aceleró el corazón al pensar que habías logrado tu meta, cuando al destapar a la persona que se encontraba al lado tuyo te llevaste una gran y desagradable sorpresa. Quitando la insoportable resaca mezclada con marihuana, podías asegurar muchas cosas, pero la más acertada en ese momento, fue que Kido, no tenía barriga, ni pelos en el pecho y muchísimo menos bigote. Un vómito rezagado, que seguramente surgió del asco que te provocó tal imagen, subió por tu esófago, dándote el puntapié inicial para levantarte, vestirte y salir corriendo de allí, por supuesto, sin pagar, jurando por todos los Dioses existentes en el mundo que nunca ibas a cometer tal error de vuelta.

Y ese fue el primer porro de Fudou Akio, pero lo más seguro, es que no estaba ni cerca de transformarse en el último.

_Nota: para nada la autora vivió un noventa por ciento de estas experiencias. Naah es un chistee somos re sanas~ _

_ reviews? :3  
_


End file.
